brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
The Vulture
For the character, see Keith Pembroke. "The Vulture" is the 5th episode of Season One of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired 15th October 2013 to 3.43 million viewers. Episode Synopsis Detective Pembroke from the Major Crimes Unit —known as "The Vulture" — takes over a murder case that Jake is close to solving and steals his thunder, so Jake enlists the precinct to get revenge and find the murder weapon before "The Vulture" does. Meanwhile, Holt and Gina Linetti help Jeffords regain his rights to carry a gun. Plot At the morning briefing, Det. Jake Peralta reports a man's murder and deduces that the victim's wife may be responsible. He decides to investigate the case alone and brushes off Det. Amy Santiago and Det. Rosa Diaz offer to help them, instead working with Det. Charles Boyle. Meanwhile, Capt. Raymond Holt asks St. Terry Jeffords for help with target shooting at a shooting range despite the fact that Terry hasn't recovered from the mannequin incident. He agrees but finds Gina Linetti will be joining them. Jake and Boyle interrogate many people in the building where the murder took place but are called back to the precinct. It turns out that the case was handed to Major Crimes Unit, and a detective named Keith Pembroke is now investigating the case. Pembroke is known as "The Vulture" for arriving in the middle of an investigation, claiming it and then taking the credit. At the shooting range, Jeffords freaks out due to Holt and Linetti's failure at shooting accuracy and shoots at the target to teach them. However, he finds that it was a ploy to make him get back to shooting so Holt could approve his return to the field, and Linetti was there to act as a witness. Peralta and the gang go to a bar where they discuss how to get revenge on the Vulture. After much consideration, they decide to investigate the murder scene and find the corkscrew used to kill the victim. They learn that the corkscrew was a magnetic one and search the trash conduit to find it, eventually succeeding. However, the Vulture scolds Holt for interfering with the crime scene. After being confronted by Jeffords, Peralta decides to give credit to the Vulture to stop his behavior. Holt also learns that Jeffords managed to hit adequate targets for re-certification after intimidation from Linetti. Later, Peralta and Boyle send the Vulture a replica of Peralta's butt, which the Vulture had slapped throughout the episode. Cast Quotes Holt: Sergeant Jeffords. My office. Gina: Uh oh. He probably wants to talk to you about how your shirts aren't tight enough. Prolly. ---- Gina: I wanna get certified carry a gun. There has been a ton of crime in my neighborhood, and the cops in my precinct are very bad. Holt: You live in our precinct. ---- Gina: Yeah. I know. Santiago: Oh my God, you guys, we out-vultured the vulture! *caws* Peralta: What the hell was that? Santiago: What? It's a vulture. Gallery The Vulture 1.jpg The Vulture 2.jpg The Vulture 3.jpg The Vulture 4.jpg The Vulture 5.jpg The_Vulture_ID.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes written by Laura McCreary Category:Episodes directed by Jason Ensler